


Мой сладкий мальчик

by FeralWolf93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Sugar Daddy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWolf93/pseuds/FeralWolf93
Summary: Питер очень хочет накормить Старка сладким.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	Мой сладкий мальчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My sweetest boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/567094) by TTlemontea. 



Лето  
  
09:00 утра  
  
Мужчина плавно поднимается с кровати и неторопливо шагает по коридору. На кухне его ждёт кофе и ежедневный отчёт Пятницы. Всё как всегда. Из той же кружки. В том же месте.  
  
Взгляд выжидающе скользит по запертой двери, в то время как в голове роятся разные мысли.  
  
По утрам ему скучнее, чем обычно. Конечно, знаменитому плейбою Тони Старку привычнее вести ночную жизнь, чем пытаться кофеином поддерживать себя в сознании с утра пораньше...  
  
– Утро доброе, мистер Старк!  
  
...Но есть причина вставать так рано каждый день.  
  
Парень с лучезарной улыбкой огибает стол, приближаясь.  
  
Питер Паркер. Вчерашний школьник, которого втянутый в опасный мир взрослых супергероев.  
  
Питер сказал своей тёте Мэй, что будет наведываться сюда на летних каникулах. Таким образом, она совсем не догадывается, что её племянник – тот самый Человек-паук, который у всех на слуху.  
  
– Мне кажется, тётушка Мэй скоро начнёт задаваться вопросом, почему ты так часто сюда приходишь.  
  
– Дома скучно...  
  
Питер лукаво смотрит на него снизу вверх. Миловидная внешность придавала ему совсем уж юный вид. Озорной, насмешливый, своим поведением он только добавлял поселившееся в сердце Тони чувство вины.  
  
– Ну, тогда сядь и смотри, как я работаю. Это, конечно же, веселее, – усмехнулся Тони. Он знал, что Питер сюда приходит главным образом не для того, чтобы держать тётю в неведении.  
  
 _Он отлично знает, что Питер к нему чувствует._  
  
– А что вы будете делать?  
  
– Увидишь.  
  
Тони так близко, что может видеть своё отражение в прекрасных ореховых глазах Питера.  
  
Тони дразнится, но ничего не может с собой поделать. У Питера слишком красивая мордашка.  
  
***  
  
Они вместе перебираются в кабинет. Мужчина занят созданием нового костюма, а Питер сидит на стуле рядом и с видимым удовольствием жуёт пирожные с полным ртом, премиленько надувая щеки. Ещё немного, и Тони бросит все дела, чтобы купить ему целый магазин сладостей.  
  
– Мистер Старк, я могу вам помочь? – спрашивает он с набитым ртом.  
  
– Ты мне и без того на днях очень помог. Но если мне что-то понадобится, я попрошу.  
  
– Хм...  
  
Некоторое время Питер молчит, думая о своём. Его взгляд лениво скользит по фигуре мужчины, облачённой в обычную чёрную футболку и пару тёмно-синих джинсов. Глупо отрицать, что именно в таком виде он нравится ему больше всего.  
Тони поворачивается к нему, отпивая из кружки, и Питер торопливо отводит взгляд, решая продолжить разговор.  
  
– Хотите что-нибудь попробовать?  
  
– Я не люблю сладости, – бездумно отвечает Тони, с головой погружённый в расчёты на голографическом экране.  
  
– Нет, я имею в виду... Хотите попробовать _что-нибудь_ определённое?  
  
– Думаешь, я могу хотеть чего-то, кроме кофе и алкоголя?  
  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы вы попробовали что-нибудь сладкое... Может быть, вам понравится.  
  
– О, знаешь же, сладкий, что единственный десерт, который может мне понравиться, – это ты.  
  
Тони любит его дразнить, потому что Питер всегда так очаровательно краснеет.  
  
– В таком случае... Я хочу, чтобы у вас развилась зависимость от сладкого.  
  
Мужчина замечает хитрую улыбку, украсившую миловидное личико Питера. Улыбку, которую Тони ещё не видел на его лице.  
Это не та невинная улыбка, к которой он привык.  
  
***  
  
 _– Думаю, мне лучше пойти принести ещё вкусняшек_  
  
***  
  
Тони знает, что Питер его фанат.  
  
Он так же знает, что Питер любит его больше, чем подразумевается под этим статусом. Питер никогда в этом не признаётся, но его улыбки и поведение говорят сами за себя.  
  
Но проблема даже не в этом.  
  
Он знает, что Питер миловидный и соблазнительный. Тони сам умеет пользоваться своей привлекательностью и уверен, что может этому противостоять.  
  
Вопрос только в том, как долго он продержится.  
  
– Мистер Старк.  
  
Питер возвращается с закусками.  
  
– Мэй сказала сегодня ночевать у вас.  
  
Тони переводит взгляд с голографического экрана на парня и незлобно усмехается.  
  
– Пацан, разве не ты первым спросил у неё разрешения?  
  
По ответному взгляду понятно, что он попал в яблочко.  
  
– Так что, в итоге вы не против, что я останусь на ночь?  
  
Тони молчит.  
  
По правде говоря, он не может поступить так низко.  
  
Но ему так хотелось знать, что Питер предпримет дальше.  
  
– Ладно...  
  
Парень смотрит на него беспокойно.  
  
– Я не гарантирую вашу безопасность.  
  
Тони хитро улыбается.  
  
– Немного риска не помешает.  
  
Питер отвечает ему улыбкой.  
  
Теперь можно с уверенностью сказать, что этот парень задумал что-то извращённое.  
  
Или, если уж речь идёт о Питере, правильнее сказать « _провокационное_ ».  
  
***  
  
– Питер, ну я же предупреждал.  
  
Парень, кажется, совершенно не обращает на эти слова внимания, как ни в чём не бывало подходя и присаживаясь на край голографического стола прямо перед Старком. Их глаза теперь на одном уровне.  
  
– Я всё ещё хочу накормить вас сладким.  
  
Питер действует наверняка... И терпение трещит по швам.  
  
Тони ничего не отвечает. Он медленно приближается на расстояние вдоха и обхватывает рукой тонкую талию. Поверх неё ложится изящная ладонь Питера.  
  
Мужчина приподнимает его лицо за подбородок и стирает зарождающуюся улыбку нежным поцелуем.  
  
Кончик языка медленно очерчивает искусанные покрасневшие губы, прежде чем уверенно проникнуть между ними. Питер, конечно, не так умел, но отвечает с искренней вовлечённостью и энтузиазмом.  
  
Разум Питера плывёт: нет сил думать о чём-либо, кроме горячих касаний Тони.  
  
Питер думал, что целовать его будут грубо, но движения Старка настолько нежные, что пробивают до самого нутра. Эта неторопливость постепенно сводит с ума, когда поцелуй становится глубже и жарче.  
  
Питер ещё немного тянет время, прежде чем мягко отстраниться и прошептать:  
  
– Мистер Старк... я не хочу останавливаться.  
  
Питер встаёт на ноги и приподнимается на цыпочки, с предвкушением смотря снизу вверх, но Тони жестом останавливает его, прикасаясь пальцем к его губам.  
  
– Это разовая акция, пацан, – говорит он прямо.  
  
Питер хмурится. Дело ведь не в возрасте, он точно знает. Мистер Старк – плейбой, соблазнивший бесчисленное количество самых разных женщин. Кого он только за свою жизнь ни целовал. Так почему? Почему он продолжает звать его этим обидным детским прозвищем? Он больше не ребёнок.  
  
– Мистер Старк, вы такой злой... – дразнясь и совершенно точно зная, что ему это нравится, томно проговаривает Питер.  
  
***  
  
Мужчина тянется за стаканом с виски.  
  
Он редко когда ложится спать в свою мягкую постель. Чаще его можно найти в каком-нибудь пабе.  
  
И дело совершенно не в том, что сегодня он не может никуда уйти из-за Питера. Он бы без проблем оставил парня одного в своём доме, ничего не опасаясь, но сегодня сам себе категорически приказал остаться дома.  
  
Мужчина крутит холодный стакан в руках, раздумывая.  
  
Питер... Он же ещё школьник. Не то чтобы это не добавляло ещё больше соблазна...  
  
Получать утренние поцелуи хочет не только Питер...  
  
 _Отрицать бесполезно. Он уже и сам пристрастился к некоторым десертам... Самым лучшим, сладким и ужасно вредным, но таким желанным и вкусным._  
  
В дверь тихонько стучат.  
  
– Мистер Старк. Я не могу уснуть... Можно войти?  
  
Вот же упрямец...  
  
Дверь отпирается по команде владельца.  
  
Парень в белой рубашке, явно ему великоватой, и коротких штанах, не закрывающих стройные незагорелые ноги, входит в комнату и без спроса опускается на край кровати.  
  
Та ещё картина...  
  
– Я хочу спать с вами... Можно мне остаться с вами?  
  
Ох, Пит... Такой упрямый...  
  
Тони кивает, позволяя ему забраться в кровать и прижаться к его обнажённой груди, но вместо этого парень седлает его колени.  
  
– У меня есть сюрприз для вас.  
  
Тони не в силах подавить улыбку. Ему нравится, как Питер его соблазняет. Это забавно...  
  
Питер медленно вытаскивает рубашку из брюк и бросает куда-то на пол, а затем избавляется от штанов, открывая на обозрение всё то, что спрятал под ними.  
  
Чёрный топ-безрукавка выгодно подчёркивает обнажённые плечи, а того же цвета стринги дают полный доступ к бархатной коже ягодиц. А между ними уютно разместился и давит через одеяло пушистый кроличий хвостик.  
  
– Вам нравится?  
  
В какой из его шкафов он забрался?..  
  
Тони обводит потяжелевшим взглядом открывшийся ему соблазнительный наряд, сжимает мягкие белые ягодицы и забирается под резинку стрингов. Питер предвкушающее смотрит на него своими прекрасными карими глазами.  
  
– Тебе не кажется, что кроличий хвостик немного не вписывается в образ?  
  
 _Если перед вами поставят ваш любимый десерт, разве вы от него откажетесь?_  
  
***  
  
 **– Мистер Старк... Пожалуйста, будьте моим (сладким) папочкой сегодня ночью.**


End file.
